Savior
by KatInTheHat-007
Summary: When Hermione Granger is given a dangerous task by the remaining bits of the Order, she finds she may not quite fit the qualifications perfectly. Never known to be a quitter, Hermione goes to Severus Snape for help on her assignment. The outcomes, however, were expected by no one. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N- Hey guys! If you've been keeping up with this story, I'm really sorry about the wait. I went through the first two chapters and made some adjustments and reposted it as one chapter. I'll be updating shortly!**

Hermione Granger shoved her way out of the Order of the Phoenix meeting, bumping George Weasley a bit harder than she meant to. "Whoa there Hermione, you okay?"

"Fine," she grumbled, marching away from the remaining members of the resistance. Their newest headquarters, a cabin in the middle of a heavily forested area, was George's idea. After Hannah Abbott was captured and her mind was read like an open book, no one in the resistance knows where there headquarters are except for five people, who have to go and round everyone up when they wanted meetings.

It was massive on the inside, but on the outside it was rather small. There were three floors: the first being the infirmary, the second being for housing and meetings, third being for training.

Ernie Macmillan, thinking he was being discrete, turned to George and muttered, "She's just peeved that her two best mates thinks she's incapable of…"

Hermione whipped around, pulling out her wand. "Shut it, Macmillan." He lifted his arms up and backed away, heading in the direction of the infirmary. Probably to visit Hannah.

_"__Bloody hell," Ron Weasley gasped unceremoniously. "Snake face really means business."_

_Hermione ignored him, running to crouch beside their dying Potions Professor. "Professor?" Hermione asked, wide eyed._

_His eyes popped open. He tried to say something, but a mixture of blood and saliva dripped out his mouth instead. _

_Harry Potter soon joined her and as he looked to Hermione, a terrified and pleading look on his face, she knew they were thinking the same thing. Though they thought him to be a spy, they made a silent agreement. Harry and Hermione were determined to save Severus Snape. _

_A beaded bag was immediately pulled out and Harry could hear bottles, books, and clothes being thrown around as Hermione searched for different potions and ingredients to stop the bleeding and remove the venom. Harry pressed his hand to Severus Snape's throat._

_"__We're going to get through this, Professor."_

Hermione rolled her eyes and started towards her makeshift room again before Harry and Ron came blundering up towards her.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called, pushing his circled spectacles up his face further. "We need to talk!"

"You've said plenty already, thanks." She neither slowed nor turned.

Ron caught up with her first, his long legs doing him justice. He threw an arm around her before saying earnestly, "Hermione we didn't mean to offend you! We don't want you to be put in any danger, that's all."

She shrugged him off as Harry landed beside her, nodding. "It's true!"

She rolled her eyes once again. It seemed to be turning into a recurring habit of hers. "You two consistently seem to forget that this is a _war_ when it comes to me. I'm not made of glass, and my life is _not_ any more important than anyone else's."

_"__We don't have time for this!" Ron yelled as he tugged on Hermione's arm, but she pushed him away from her._

_"__We can't just leave him, Ron!"_

_Ron shook his head in defeat and started sorting through the ingredients Hermione had sprawled onto the rough wood floor in defeat. Harry continued attempting to console Snape._

_After what seemed like ages, Hermione threw down her beaded bag, having out everything she needed. She quickly dumped a blue-colored slime into a bag full of red leaves, and she shook the bag vigorously. She took the now light purple colored paste onto her fingers and spread it onto Snape's neck and chest. Ron watched, cringing as Hermione's dainty fingers dabbed the purple slime onto the open wounds of his most hated professor._

_"__Ron, give me something to put on his neck, I can't stop it with just my hands!" Harry said in a hoarse voice._

_Ron turned and nodded, pulling out an old flannel shirt from the beaded bag and shoving it towards Harry._

_Harry placed it on the wound after Hermione finished rubbing the peculiar paste on it, adding a light pressure. Harry, finally having the nerve, met the dying man's eyes. _

_The Potions Professor's eyes fluttered before a milky-white liquid began dripping from the black orbs._

_"__A vial! Quick!"_

_Ron handed Harry the closest empty bottle and Harry collected the memories pouring from Snape's eyes as Hermione poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat._

_Harry stoppered the vial and shoved it into his pocket before placing his hands on Snape's neck once more._

_Snape's headed turned back and forth lazily, as if a bug was flying around his face and he was trying to avoid it. "Hermione…?" Harry asked, turning to face the brains of the trio._

_A frightened look crossed her features before she grabbed another potion and dumped it down his throat, followed with another. She had to hold his chin still to keep him from damaging his neck further._

_His eyes rolled around aimlessly before landing on Harry's. _

_They all watched as Severus Snape faded into death._

"Just because they think you're right for the job you're willing to risk your life?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"There is no one else for the job, Ron. Ginny is too hot-headed, Luna is too eccentric, Hannah is too injured, and then there's me. I'm the only one who is young enough and is closest enough to Harry to make me worth their while."

Harry cringed. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare give me a spiel about how you don't want me doing this for you, Harry Potter." She took and step towards him and shoved a finger into his chest, accenting each syllable. "I'm doing it for the Wizarding World."

Harry winced and lightly pushed her hand down. "I wasn't, Hermione. I just… still don't approve of this ridiculous plan, though…"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need your approval."

Instead of heading towards her room, she pushed passed Harry and Ron and made her way towards the only person who she knew would understand and could help her with her new task, per Arthur Weasley's suggestion.

_"__Fuck!" Ron yelled, turning a kicking over an empty barrel. _

_Harry's hands dropped to his sides, looking defeated, mentally and physically._

_Hermione, on the other hand, was not beaten so easily. "Oh no you don't!" She yelped, and slammed her hands onto Snape's chest, pure magic sparking around them. It made her already bushy hair stand on end._

_She lifted up her hands after the sparks died down. If you had asked her how or even why she did that, she wouldn't be able to answer. Harry and Ron shared a surprised look._

_When Snape didn't stir, Hermione gave a quick glance to Harry and Ron before slamming her hands on the man's chest again. White light sparked from her hands once more, lighting up the dim room. _

_"__Harry, get back. Clear!" Hermione yelled, slamming her hands down again after rubbing them together. She felt like an emergency medical technician from her favorite muggle TV show._

_Harry jumped up and he and Ron backed away to the other side of the room. Hermione slammed her hands onto Snape once more, but this time, she received a response._

_Snape's eyes shot open._

She knocked timidly at the door. Hermione Granger had seen many things, done many things, and experienced many things, but she found nothing got her blood boiling like the man on the other side of the rickety slab of wood.

She heard muttering, as if she was bothering him. She knew not many people would dare talk to him, many still believed him to be on the dark side. However, after a few doses of _Veritaserum_ and some quick questioning, the truth was revealed. Well, most of it.

He opened the door, his black eyes peering out at her. "Professor, we need to talk."

_They stowed him in Hogwarts's infirmary before returning to battle. He was weak, badly injured, and he couldn't speak. With his wand in hand, Hermione sent him a pitiful look that would have had him dumping hydrochloric acid on her if he had the strength to move, and she closed the door and left. For now, it seemed, he would be stuck to bed rest. He glanced at the note beside his bed, detailing that he should not be harmed if found._

_He knew his memory had been tampered with when he was brought back to life. He remembered looking at Harry's bright green eyes that matched Lily's so, and before he knew what had happened, Harry's black hair grew and took on a deep auburn color with beautiful orange and red highlights. _

_He gasped as he realized Lily was sitting across from him. They were under their favorite spot to talk: the Willow tree near Lily's house._

_"__Lily?" He asked. She looked so young._

_"__Hey, Sev." _

_"__What in Merlin's beard am I doing here? I have to get back! Harry, he's in danger—"_

_"__I know, Sev. I know."_

_He was silent a moment, looking at the pond beside them, taking in his appearance. He was still clothed in what he last remembered wearing. His neck was not injured, however. "…Am I dead?!"_

_"__No." Lily smiled kindly. "I'm here to help you make the right choice."_

_"__Ha! You, Lily, are awful at making _choices._" He spat the last bit at her bitterly._

_"__C'mon, Sev. We weren't meant to be. You can't blame me, James, or anyone else for our not being to together."_

_He turned away, a defeated look marking his usually unreadable features. "I know." He sounded upset, but convinced nonetheless. "We were too different in the end. You were too outgoing, I was too big of a bookworm. I hated being around anyone except you; you loved anyone who showed a sliver of good tendencies."_

_"__I'll always love you, Severus Snape. More like a brother, though. Someone who is soon to come, however…"_

_He raised a brow, finally looking up at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"__You'll understand soon enough. Time's almost up, though. I wanted to thank you for looking after Harry all these years, even though you treated him poorly to his face. I don't quite think I understood the depths of your feelings until it was too late. And I forgive you for what you called me all those years ago. I'm sorry I couldn't have forgiven you sooner…"_

_At Severus's hopeful look, she shook her head. "No, it would not have changed anything. James and I were meant to be."_

_Severus rolled his eyes. "You know I hate that 'meant to be' rubbish."_

_Lily laughed. "You're in for a treat then!"_

_His eyes narrowed. "Enough with the games, Lily! What is this all about? Why am I here?"_

_She laughed again. "You're not." She reached forward poked his chest lightly. Severus jerked from her touch, and he felt a tickling sensation on his neck. "What was that for?!"_

_"__Just remember, if love comes, allow it. Be kind to those who are kind to you. Everything will work out in the end."_

_She poked him again, making Severus jump. "Ouch!" The tickling in his neck grew to more of a scratching sensation. "Stop it!"_

_His head started to spin. He had to focus very hard to decipher what she was saying to him. "Keep Harry safe, but stop being mean to him. He is not his father, he is not a bully. James wanted me to apologize for him, too. He would be here if he could."_

_She poked his chest again. Severus jolted, jumping away from her again. His neck was on fire now._

_"__Stop being so bitter. You need to enjoy life, Sev. You deserve it. I'm not the one for you, so get over me. I'm gone. You're not. Face the facts."_

_She gave him a sincere smile before saying, "I love you, Sev. You've done great things, and you're going to do much greater things. Let the past go. Be free."_

_He tried to say something, but he couldn't. Her smile turned bittersweet, before poking his chest again._

_Then, Hermione Granger was looking down at him. Her hair, a wild, unruly mess, was so different from the straight glowing locks he was just looking at. The sprinkling of freckles that dusted her face was so different from the clear, pale complexion of Lily. Her expressive, golden-brown eyes were so different from the energetic green ones that left him._

_Snape managed a sigh, looking around the infirmary. Yes, that was a strange twist. He had expected to die. Hoped for it, honestly._

_It seemed he wasn't done yet. _

_Thinking back on the gaps in his memory, he could vaguely remember discussions with Albus that were missing. Why couldn't he remember? _

_He would have sat up if he could when the realization hit him. The memories he gave to Potter—er—Harry. Yes, he was going to _try_ and be nicer to him._

_When he died, the memories must have been wiped completely from his brain. He hoped Harry was looking at them. He could vaguely remember that they were important._

She stepped by him without an invitation. She had no idea where her nerve came from, but it disappeared when she turned back to look at him.

His brow was raised, but he motioned for her to sit by his fireplace.

"Your room is bigger than mine." She blurted.

His lip turned up on one side as he took his seat across form her. "Tea?"

She shook her head. "I don't mean to impose."

He shrugged. He waved his wand and two steaming cups of tea found their way from his kitchen—he has a _kitchen?!_—and landed in their hands. "Well, thank you."

She watched him add a potion to his drink. Though the scar was barely noticeable, he still took potions to lessen its visibility. His voice was back to normal as well.

"So, why is it you decided to grace me with your presence this evening Ms. Granger?" He asked sarcastically. However, he soon took on a much more serious tone. "Did you find the memories?"

She shook her head.

_Her lungs burned. She threw a stinging hex at the nearest Death Eater before ducking around a corner in the building to catch her breath. Smoke was everywhere._

_She turned, and saw a bit if red hair pass by her._

_"__Ron! There you are! I lost you after Yaxley tackled me!" Hermione gasped. Ron turned, smiled, and nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her up a staircase. It jolted, coming to life. "Damn it!" Ron yelled. "Of course they still have to move, it's not like we're fighting for our lives or anything!"_

_Hermione sent him a questioning look. "Where are we trying to go? We have to fight!"_

_Ron held up his hand to silence her. "We're going to the Chamber of Secrets."_

_And they did. With a hefty amount of fangs in their grasp, Hermione and Ron bounded back to the battle field, sending hexes at anyone who got in their way. _

_When Voldemort's raspy voice entered everyone's minds demanding the return of his troops and for Harry to come face him, Hermione and Ron shared a terrified look. They had lost sight of Harry earlier on, and now they really_ really_ needed to find him._

_Hermione and Ron stowed the fangs into Hermione's bag and sprinted throughout the battlefield that was once their school. When they caught sight of jet black hair walking through the dead and wounded, they let out a sigh of relief._

_"__Harry, c'mon. You're not going out there." Ron said, wrapping an arm around Harry._

_Harry sent an insincere smile. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You're not, Harry."_

_Ron nodded. "That isn't how this is supposed to end. You can't just give yourself to him, everything would fall apart!"_

_Harry looked away. Good thing he did, or else he wouldn't have been the first to see a very wobbly Professor Snape make his way down the stairs._

_They all ran towards him and hurriedly helped him over to an alcove. _

_"__How are you feeling, sir?" Hermione asked._

_Ron scoffed. "He's still a bloody spy for the Dark Side, 'Mione…"_

_Snape gave Ron a glare before turning to Hermione. "I'm much better." His usually silky voice was replaced with a scratchy grumble. "A few wandless spells and that salve you put on my neck did wonders. I replaced that ratty flannel with some bandages as well._ _However, I would much appreciate it if you gave me my wand."_

_"__Why would I do that? You're a spy!"_

_Snape turned to Harry. "You… didn't look at my memories?"_

_Harry's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket, turning up empty handed. _

_"__Bollocks!" Snape yelled. "While I can remember I am a spy because I have many memories still intact regarding that, there are some very important conversations between Albus and I that I can no longer remember!"_

_"__Too bad you killed him then, isn't it?" Harry asked. Snape sent him a glare._

_"__You're lucky I still have some memories regarding that as well. Go on. Take a look."_

_And Harry did. There was no resistance at all when he entered Snape's mind. Harry could tell that there were some bits missing as well—some conversations between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape turned garbled and flickered when he tried to access them._

_Returning back to the present, he turned to Hermione and Ron. "He's been a spy for our side all along! He killed Professor Dumbledore because he _asked_ him to! The headmaster was doomed to die anyway!"_

_Ron and Hermione exchanged skeptical looks before turning to face Snape again._

_"__What do we do from here?" Hermione asked timidly._

_"__I go to see the Dark Lord. I will explain everything, and claim to have gained your trust." Snape sighed. "It seems my spying days are not over."_

_"__But won't he just kill you off again for the Elder Wand?" Hermione asked, worry dripping off her words._

_Snape raised a brow. "I've already died, did I not, Ms. Granger?"_

Snape sighed. "You would have thought after two bloody years we could figure out where that dunderhead dropped the memories!"

"Have _you_ figured out how I saved your life yet, Professor?" Hermione countered.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "That is a different manner. _I_ also don't have the entirety of the Order looking for that answer."

Hermione sighed and decided to drink her tea to keep her from fidgeting.

"Why, exactly, did you come here then, Ms. Granger?"

"I told you to call me Hermione."

"I told you not to call me Professor," he countered, brow raised.

Hermione sighed. "Fine." She eyed him. "I'll call you Severus, then."

He raised a brow before waving his hand. "Fine. Anything but Professor."

"I came today because I need your help."

Severus scoffed. "I'm a very busy man, Hermione."

She shivered slightly at the use of her name. That was odd. "I know you are. But… Well… Have you heard of my newest assignment?"

Severus shook his head.

"I'm to become a spy."

He choked on a sip of his tea. "You? A spy? How? Your blood status will get you nowhere. Not to mention your inability to hide even the slightest flicker of emotion."

"I'm Harry Potter's best friend and the most qualified person for the job, and you know it! I need your help with concealing my emotions and Occlumency. Please, Severus. No one thinks I can do it! Please be the one person who believes in me."

A long, drawn out sigh escaped the man across from her. "I do believe in you, but I do not believe you know what you are getting into. Do you know what the women Death Eaters are used for?"

"_Used_ for?" Hermione balked incredulously.

"Sex, Ms. Granger."

She gasped. "I… Well…"

He raised a brow and almost laughed at her increasingly reddening face.

Her face snapped from bashful to determined in an instant when she caught sight of his amused expression. "Fine. Whatever it takes."

Severus winced. She could not even imagine what she was agreeing to, but perhaps he could change her mind. "Fine. I will help you. However, if even for an instant I begin to think you are incapable of doing what I ask, the deal is off."

Hermione sighed and smiled at him. "Thank you, Severus."

What she did next surprised him— and he was rarely surprised. She walked over, bent down, and hugged him. Severus found himself breathing deeply, pulling in her natural scent. Vanilla? Cinnamon? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. He wrapped his long, lean arm around her.

He did not expect how much he did not want to let go.

_Severus stepped into the Forbidden Forest, and he could feel the raw energy sparking around the trees. The Death Eaters must be anxious._

_When he stepped into view, everyone froze. Voldemort's already narrow eyes narrowed. "Severus, I thought… Why are you here?"_

_"__Potter and his lot found me." Severus took many hurried steps forward so he could kneel in front of the insane man. "I died, my lord. They brought me back to life."_

_Voldemort would have raised a brow if he had one. "And why would they do that?"_

_"__Their foolishness never ceases to astound me." Severus let out a dry chuckle. "My lord, I convinced them I was a spy, that Dumbledore _wanted _me to kill him, because he was deathly ill and was going to die anyway."_

_"__Hm. Clever. They believe you?" _

_"__Yes. I can show you my memories, if you would like."_

_Voldemort entered Severus's mind with no further warning. Voldemort was a talented Legilimens, but thankfully Severus was even better. He showed Snake-face carefully crafted scenes including Severus's death (leaving out Lily of course) and convincing the trio that he was a spy._

_When Voldemort came into focus again, a rare expression was on his face. Was it respect? Admiration?_

_"__I'm proud, Severus. It seems you've cheated death, which is a great feat indeed. How did the mudblood manage to save you, though?"_

_"__I'm not sure, my Lord. I don't believe she knows either…"_

_"__Peculiar. She must be a strong witch, which is surprising, considering her blood status." He spat that last bit out with a scowl on his face._

_Severus responded with a curt nod. If only Voldemort knew._

**A/N- Review please! I need help with my writing style and I would love suggestions for the story! Thanks :)**


End file.
